Mario + Mall = Trouble
by ARK
Summary: It all starts when Mario gets forced into the mall by Peach. See girls? This is why we guys dislike the mall! lol. Please r


Mario + Mall = Trouble!  
  
Authors Note: My 2^nd baby story. This is a little different though. This is about a machine and not materia. Lol. Anyway all reviews please. Good or bad just give me reviews lol. Like I do all my baby stories. Just 1 person requesting more chapters and I go for it. Requests I take. There is not one topic I won't tackle. R&R please. Now enjoy my story. The plot is cutipie invents an age machine to take out Mario, Peach, and the koopas! Simmilar to,"Toddler Terrors of time travel."  
  
Thanx!  
  
Our story begins with Peach dragging Mario into the Mall with her.  
  
Mario= Ow....Ow OW!  
  
Peach= Come on Mario. I told you that if you did not say yes then I would drag you in by you're suspenders and as you can see I meant it!  
  
Mario= Common Peach! You know I dislike shopping! OW!  
  
Peach= Oh hush up! Were almost there.  
  
The two run across a store entitled "Young at heart!"  
  
Peach finally let go of Mario. It was a small store and all the windows were painted black. Those things peach did not care about. She knew it was a beauty salon and it would be real quick. The two opened the door to a surprisingly nice looking place. The floors were all polished which made the place sparkle like a new penny. Beautiful place. Just as they were looking around, they saw a small and stub little man casually walk up to them.  
  
??????= Welcome to young at heart Mr and Miss.  
  
Peach= How did you know we weren't married.  
  
??????= uuuuhhhhh...... I can tell because uhhh. Well you 2 wanted to come in for you're wedding correct.  
  
Peach= uhh....no but we would like a trim.  
  
??????= Oh I can do much more than that my dear. (snicker)  
  
Peach= What?  
  
??????= Uhhhh I said. Errrrr....uhhh. Hmmm..............We have soo many things here. Are you sure you just want a trim?  
  
Mario= Were sure.  
  
Peach= No were not Mario!  
  
Mario= Common Peach. Who the heck saved you and the world from Smithy huh?!  
  
Peach= We did.  
  
Mario= .............Crap!  
  
Peach= Nice try Mario. Anyway what else have you?  
  
??????= So funny you should ask my dear. (snicker) Right this way please.  
  
The little man took them to a shallow hallway. They walked down the hallway and noticed there were tons of doors. Some entitled "Changing Room," or "Baby Supply Room," were among them. The man finally took them to the last door that had an old sign scribbled out and one below it said beauty machine.  
  
Peach= Oh joy! Finally I can get you to look good Mario!  
  
Mario= No way jose( He said as he turned around to run)  
  
??????= You won't find you're way back without me. Would you prefer we turn back.  
  
Peach shot a mean look at Mario.  
  
Mario= Ahhhhh.....forget about it....  
  
??????= You're sure  
  
Mario= ~sigh~ Yes....I'm sure.  
  
??????= Ah. Very well then. Lets get out of this drafty hallway and beutify you.  
  
Peach= Beutify?! Wha?  
  
??????= A common slang but of course.  
  
Mario= Yeah right.  
  
Peach= Mario DON'T ARGUE!  
  
Mario= .............  
  
??????= Ok here you go! Feast you're eyes on the " Color me beautiful machine!"  
  
As the little man creaked opened the door the twosome strained to see inside.  
  
??????= Behold!  
  
The little man flung open the beautiful door and in it......  
  
Were papers on the floor, tools on the floor, bubble gum on the walls, and just grease all over the desks. The place was filth itself. Mario took a whiff of the gum.  
  
Mario= MMMMMmmmmmmm......Cherry my favorite! Just lika Mammamia used to buy.  
  
Peach= Would you just shut up with that fake Italian you know you're Polish so shut up! Don't eat that. It is bad for you.  
  
??????= I don't mean to be rude but.......Would you two just pipe down and shut up please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and do SIT DOWN!!  
  
Mario and Peach sat on two of the nastiest chairs in history. They felt a little wet.  
  
Mario= Ewww! Itsa....I mean now that's just nasty!  
  
Peach= No sh*t! Did you not just hear the narrator say that?!  
  
It is ok. I get no attention anyway. Don't worry about it please.  
  
Peach= Look you made the narrator cry you *ss!  
  
Sniffffff. It's just not fair. I quit! Sniff.  
  
Peach= There there narrator, you're just having a bad day. You'll feel better in the morning I promise.  
  
Scr*w you I quit!  
  
Peach= He is gone! No narrator! Gee thanks Mario, If it weren't for you dragging me in here we would have never gone to the mall. You had to insist.  
  
Mario= Now wait one cotton picking minute here. Just who do.....  
  
??????= PEOPLE PLEASE!  
  
Just step inside and get you're butt ugly faces pretty! Now!  
  
Peach and Mario= Shut up!  
  
??????= I'm losing my patience with you! Pretty please?  
  
Mario and Peach= OK!  
  
Peach= This is dark.  
  
Mario= Yeah, I wish we still had the narrator to describe the scenery for us.  
  
Peach= Look at that!  
  
Mario= A ray gun.  
  
Both= Cool!  
  
AAAAAAHHHHH  
  
Peach= What happened to us?  
  
Mario= Hey get you're grubby machine hands off me now!  
  
Peach= Goooooo. Dat twickles  
  
Mario= Gweat!  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Peach= Wha? Where am I?  
  
The two looked in horror to find that there were diapers on them. They had been turned into babies!  
  
OH NO!  
  
Mario= Did we tell you to go home?  
  
No.....But a day has passed and you were right. I had a dream that at the end of the story I got to smack you.  
  
So.....you were right! I did fell better in the morning. So....I came back to work to make my dream come true!  
  
Peach= Great!  
  
No MY TURN!  
  
AHEM......Will our heroes get out of this one or will they be smashed, or stomped, or plastered to the wall and spit on, or cooked over easy, or  
  
Peach= Skip a bit.  
  
Right Tune in next time to see them get smacked!  
  
Mario= Hey you ar...............  
  
I can cut you off like that ya know.  
  
Here comes my favorite part.  
  
AHEM....................The End of CH 1!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you liked it. I'm making this one humorous to a point. Please R&R.  
  
Bye! 


End file.
